The Spartan's Choice
by Lemoluv
Summary: HyacinthxApollo, HyacinthxZephyrus. MALE/MALE. Hyacinth has bitten the forbidden fruit and now loves Apollo dearly but what happens when he isn't the only God that is watching the young Spartan prince? First story, please be kind :3
1. That Pesky Breeze

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way possible, own the Greek Gods xD I am WAY too young for that lol

**A/N**: Well hello! My name is Lemo and this is my first story so please be kind I wanted to know if anyone was interested in this story, and if so, I certainly wouldn't mind writing more but obviously if not many people like this, I will merely stop T.T So tell me what you think! ^-^ Thank you. Um, before I start, I must begin by telling you guys that Zephyrus is a minor wind God, I believe West, but not too sure at the moment, and Apollo, the sun/music/medicine (off and on) and a bunch of other things, but you get the gist, and Hyacinth, the gorgeous Spartan prince that challenges the beauty of even the Gods themselves. **Involves MALE/MALE, don't like, please don't read.**

**Summary:** Hyacinth is a Spartan prince and has been having a very secret relationship with the God Apollo. He loves the attention the God gives him, but what happens with another God is watching the same sexy Spartan? What will Apollo think about this? What will Hyacinth do?

* * *

The air was warm from the heat of the Sun that had just faded over the mountain tops nearby, nearly surrounding Sparta. The young warrior, Hyacinth, was resting quietly in his father's, the King of Sparta, house. He wanted to make sure that wall was quiet inside and outside the house because sneaking out in the middle of the night wasn't the most honorable thing a young man could do. However, he knew that he must go.

His hands were placed neatly across his chest as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He wanted to be completely sure that he wouldn't get caught, and so after about ten more minutes, he got off the common bed without a sound. His wavy blond hair brushed against his back as he walked quickly and lightly around his room, gathering minor armor and his spear. He was a Spartan, and they knew better than to go any where without some sort of defense.

Hyacinth was able to walk out of the house through the back door, tip toeing through the dirt and stones. He walked around the side of his house, stopping every so often to make sure that there wasn't a guard around. However, just before he reached the main street of Sparta, a bark came from the side. He turned quickly, causing his amore to clank.

"Cilos*!"

The dog whimpered and stopped in its tracks of running toward it's master and laid down in the dark green grass.

The young man took in a deep breath then continued his journey of silently walking through the massive city. Thankfully, he needn't walk through the whole thing, but only a fraction of it. Hyacinth walked through a narrow alleyway and went through the larger area of Sparta where the houses were slightly farther apart and streets were larger.

One great thing about Sparta, even though there were countless others to name, was that it wasn't surrounded by a wall like most City-States were. The soldiers believed that they could easily defeat any threat that rose itself up through the ranks, and it's been working so far.

He became less worried about his armor clanking together as Hyacinth reached the outer most edges of the city. The moon was shining oddly bright this night and he vaguely wondered if Artemis was smiling. He silently reminded him to give a larger offering to her for lighting his path to meet her twin brother.

Apollo and Hyacinth had met some time ago and he certainly had no rejections to it. The God seemed to favor his beauty and masculinity as a Spartan, believing he was just as beautiful as a God himself. They've been meeting constantly since that day but Hyacinth tried to keep it private. It wasn't like his father would mind, but it was the fact of learning that his son leaves his City-State every night.

A gentle breeze brushed the gold strands from Hyacinth's face as he saw the valley up a head. It seemed dark and deserted from this far away, so he doubted that Apollo was already there. A worry shifted in his mind, causing him to wondering if the other had forgotten about him, or moved on to the next beautiful thing.

Hyacinth wouldn't take that answer so he held his head up high, steadying the spear in his hand as the grass grew taller and the wild flowers were more abundant. As the breeze continued to blow, swaying the grass in the meadow as he finally walked up that last slanted piece of land, the blond looked around for his lover. Sadly he couldn't seem to spot him, and thought quickly that he must have forgotten about the other but the sudden bright light behind him, lasting only a second, caused him to turn around happily.

"Apollo."

* * *

*Cilos is said with a k, instead of a c sound

Well there you have it, end of chapter one. I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S NOT MUCH but i just want to make sure that it captures some peoples interest or not -sniffle- So please tell me what you think and gentle comments are recommended, but so in constructive criticism :3


	2. Thank you Artemis I Think

**Disclaimer:** Yup, I don't own any type of Mythology in this story :P Just so ya know

**A/N:** Ok, so here is Chapter Two, and I thought I might as well add a little bit more and see if I get any responces. Who knows, I might actually finish this one haha. But please, tell me what you think, kind comments are always best [:

* * *

The smile immediately faded from his face when he noticed that it wasn't Apollo at all, but defiantly a God. The Spartan held up his spear, ready to strike even though it wasn't going to do any damage. The unfamiliar God smiled at him, letting his expanded wings come close to his body which was very much naked.

"Do you not know me child?" His deep eyes seemed to sparkle at the courage the other was showing. But he didn't expect any less from him. Oh no, defiantly not from Hyacinth.

The young man studied the other carefully, tracking through the myriad of Gods in his brain, trying to find the right name. Suddenly, he stood from his fight stance and turned his head around, observing the ever present wind the aroused his hair. Hyacinth turned back and looked over the God once more. "Are you Zephyrus, the God of the west wind?"

The man failed to notice how every blink brought the God closer and he always seemed to be smiling at him. "Very good. And yes, I do know who you are young Spartan." In a matter of a few seconds, Zephyrus had gotten so close that his large white wings were able to envelope both their frames.

Hyacinth lowered his eyes; he couldn't help staring at the perfect chest, perfect legs, perfect body. It was sculpted just as a God would have been. He brought his eyes back up to the deep black's when he felt his hand caress his hair but in reality, he hadn't even touched it. The God was controlling the wind so when he brought his hand up to the strands, it was merely an illusion he had created.

"What do you want Lord Zephyrus?" Spartans were taught long ago to never fear anything and to never back away so he stood his ground, looking at the God emotionless. The hand that held his spear tightened instinctively as the other's fingers finally touched his blonde hair.

"I want you currently." Zephyrus took his hand away and stared at the other with a quite-matter-of-a-fact face, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. Hyacinth gave him a confused look but it suddenly changed to face of surprise.

Zephyrus had placed his hand a few inches from Hyacinth's crotch, and despite the fact he was wearing his armor, the wind had just gone through it and, if wind could do such a thing, tightened a hold it seemed to have. It didn't take long for him to figure out that it was God doing it, but they couldn't be doing this, not now.

Hyacinth pushed his hand away, with great argument in his mind. Zephyrus could have easily not been able to be budged but he did as the human wanted, but looked at him quizzically. The wings closed around them slowly as his brought his face close. "Is something the matter Hyacinth?"

His breath smelled like the changing seasons; growing grass in the spring, crisp air in the winter. That seemed to have hugged his face as well and Hyacinth found himself lost in the deep eyes. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't even think of the words.

Zephyrus smiled at the unresponsive other and replaced his hand where it was. He controlled the wind to where it snuck its way through his armored skirt, grabbing his half-hard member. He could feel every movement and twitch the other made. There was no doubt why Apollo loved him so much; he was almost as perfect as a God himself, but of course, he was human.

Hyacinth inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, holding back a moan. He knew he should wait for Apollo and not do this, not let it happen, but he couldn't help it. A cold hand wrapped itself around his wrists slowly and lightly, not wanting to get interrupted again.

The wind brought a drop in temperature with it as it felt like feather fingers were touching the tip of his hard organ, messing with the small slit and then tip toeing across the top of it, messing with the small hairs. Hyacinth shuddered and finally spoke out a quiet moan of pleasure, tilting his head back. He leaned into the soft wings, feeling like that it was the most delicate yet strong thing he has ever touched before.

The moon was covered by a passing cloud, quite odd for the empty night, but Zephyrus stopped completely and looked up, a little intrigued. Hyacinth, brought out from his sudden daze, stared a little confused at the God, then toward the moon. _Was it a sign from Artemis?_ He wondered. Zephyrus looked back at the Spartan, smiling still. "For another time, I guess Hyacinth." Taking a few steps back, his white wings wrapped around his chest and he suddenly disappeared, no louder than the rustling breeze he left behind. Hyacinth was too much in a daze to do much more than stare at the meadow he was now alone in.

* * *

**A/N:** Yayyyy! The end! ^^ Well, for the chapter, I have other things in store but they will be written later. Thank you for reading ^^


	3. White Lies Don't Hurt People

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the myth peepz :P

**A/N:** Yup, here is chapter 3 ^-^ After those encouraging words from Ehwaz, I thought I must get the next chapter in right away. I am liking how this story is going, and I do hope you do as well. And, after just remembering something, there are a few ways this story goes (or at least, the ones I have read) so if it all together doesn't end the way you remember reading/hearing about it, I'm sorry if it displeases you :/ But yes, for now, enjoy ^-^

* * *

The sun had started to rise itself up into the sky, driving away the night and all that followed it. Hyacinth, after what had happened in the meadow, rushed home. He was slightly afraid of what would happen if Apollo ended up showing and what he would think of a flustered Hyacinth. But then that brought thoughts of _'What if Apollo saw what had happened?'_ and _'What if he was watching?'_ The Spartan wasn't sure he wanted the answer of any of his questions and even though it wasn't in his nature to fear things, he certainly feared Apollo.

Having no sleep had taken a toll on Hyacinth, but he jus tried to shrug off his tired mindset and got to work; practicing and fighting. Around midday, however, it was getting worse. His reaction timing was slowing down and while sparing with his friend Profidius, he had let him knick his leg.

"What are you doing, Hyacinth? Your head is in the clouds!"

Hyacinth just shook his head. _More like the sun, Brother_, he thought. It felt like it was beating down harder than it should have been. It was late spring, but the strength of Apollo never showed itself before summer. He had the troubling thought that the God was sending a sign to him.

"I'm fine Profidius. Let's continue."

With that, they did and Hyacinth was doing a very well job at forgetting about the sun and the world around him for just a few minutes. He could feel the heat of the moment as he swirled in a circle, missing a strike from his friend and jabbing out his own spear, only to hear a clack of wood as his strike was blocked. He smiled challenging at his friend, who returned the smile. Just as he was about to perform another move, the familiar breeze tousled his hair ever so softly. However, it was enough to distract him completely and Hyacinth turned around quickly. Was Zephyrus here?

There wasn't any more time to think because Profidius swung his spear, letting wood meet skin and Hyacinth fell to the ground.

"I'm not going to spare with you Hyacinth until you get your mind straight. Even the Athenians could kill you right now!"

Grumbling, the young Spartan prince struggled to his feet, feeling the burn on his legs. Profidius laughed and walked away, spear twirling in his fingers. Was that true, he was so off guard today that the disorderly Athenians could even get a _hit_ on him, let alone the strength to kill him? Sighing, he thought maybe it would be wise to take a bath in the river nearby. The cold water was bound to wake up his senses.

After getting permission from his father to travel to the edge of the city, Hyacinth brought his spear, armor, and shield along for the journey. This wasn't night time, and therefore you had the chance of meeting an enemy at any second. The faint clank of it as he walked was a comforting sound from the silence as the sun continued to show its wrath on the Spartan.

Travelling alone, despite the distance, allowed him to remain to his head, thinking to himself. Hyacinth was now certain that Apollo was giving him a heavy sign, but of what, he wasn't certainly sure of. He gave the sun a quick glance through his blonde curls and continued walking until he reached the light earth where ground met water.

Taking off everything, except for his short sword, Hyacinth placed his belongings under a bush and a patch of tall grass. He didn't want someone coming out of the no where and deciding to take his things and use it against him.

The liquid was cold on his toes as he just walking into the water without a second thought. There wasn't a thought to react to such things and it wasn't in his nature. Hyacinth continued to walk on the sandy ground under the water until he couldn't touch he bottom any longer. The frigid temperature hugged his large muscles for warmth as he dipped his head under the calm water.

It really was quite relaxing and it did do a well enough job at waking the blonde up from his sleepiness. When Hyacinth brought his head up, he began swimming toward the shore. The day suddenly didn't feel as bad as it did before he spent a few seconds underwater; the sun wasn't as hot, birds seemed to be singing their songs louder and he felt completely… healed…

Hyacinth stopped as he was waist deep in the clear water and looked around, first to see the sun then back at the shore. Suddenly, one of the most beautiful men stood before him on the shoreline. His muscular body was hidden by simple white linen toga that lightly touched the ground. With all of its magnificent ripples of cloth, the actual golden hair that never got in the way of his face, a face that held a chiseled jaw, faultless cheekbones, sharp eyes and a touchable mouth, it was enough to make any person, man or woman, to leave their love to even be allowed to caress his beauty. This was Apollo.

Hyacinth stared at his lover, always too much of a shock to speak first. Apollo stared right back at a naked Hyacinth, amusement not on his face today. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he brought his feet forward to walk toward the Spartan. His sandals expertly touched the top of the water but he never sank in.

Hyacinth had to look straight up at the God that glowed before him, fear still not an option of an emotion to show. Apollo kneeled down, and even then, none of his clothes dared go under the water. A golden hand raised itself to touch Hyacinth's wet locks.

"I waited for you last night, but you did not show."

"I know, Lord Apollo."

Hyacinth's voice was quiet as he tore his eyes away from the glowing body. It was beginning to irritate his eyes to have to look at it for so long. The hand that was messing with his wet hair rose in temperature so suddenly that it burned his head slightly. There wasn't any other option but to tear his head away from the God's touch.

"I know you know! Where were you?"

Apollo stood up, glaring at the Spartan. He was known for many things, and jealousy was certainly big part that everyone knew. But then again, weren't most Gods jealous?

"It was too dangerous to go. I was caught sneaking and I had to lie to hide the truth of wanting to seek you, my Lord."

Hyacinth looked up once more as he sensed the heat from Apollo diminish slightly.

"I'm afraid you might be lying to me to hide the truth," Apollo crouched down once more and grabbed Hyacinth's chin with two fingers, making him stare into his eyes. "You wouldn't lie to the God of truth, would you? That would be a most foolish mistake a wise Spartan could do."

Hyacinth continued to stare into the deep golden eyes. Even those seemed to be glowing and it began to feel like he was staring into the sun. Closing his eyes tightly, the grip the God had on his face was too much to resist.

"No, Lord Apollo, I tell you the truth."

It took a moment of pause, but Apollo had let his grip loosen. Hyacinth opened his eyes as he felt a pressure on his arms. Apollo had allowed his armed to go into the water, picking the blonde out and holding all of him above the surface.

"Very well then. We will just have to meet a different way for now on." Apollo smiled, letting his white teeth just barely be seen before bringing his soft, yet tough lips on Hyacinth's own.

The blonde's heart was beating so fast, he thought that Apollo would be able to hear it. As they continued to kiss gently, he felt the God turn his lips into a smile. Maybe he could hear his heart.

Apollo pulled away from him.

"For another time, I guess Hyacinth."

His eyes went wide as he remembered Zephyrus saying those exact words but a call of his name in the distance brought him out of his thoughts. Apollo disappeared just as that yell was called and Hyacinth fell back into the cold water.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Will Apollo ever find out the truth? What is Zephyrus planning? What is _Apollo_ planning? xD Just have to wait and find out [: Until next time people, thank you for reading ^_-


	4. Gods Hurt People

**Disclaimer:** You know, after the first few chapters, I don't believe its necessary for me to have to continue saying I don't own any of this myth :/ Maybe an ancient Spartan will sue me xD Well whatever, you guys get the gist.

**A/N:** Here is chapter 4, thank you for the reviews, they really are like drugs xDD 3 I also want to thank GothisLawlitaDoll for her amazing confidence in me -^^- and to your comments Ehwaz, I saw a picture of Zephyrus, drawn in the Renaissance time, and he had this really cute butterfly wings but im not a fan of that so i changed it xD I think he looks better that way any how :P Thank you for the support, it gave me great ideas for this chapter, which reminds me that this has a lot of smut in it ^_- and some rape... So sorry you readers if you be offended by such things. Same rule applies, don't like, don't read. I love you all my faithful readers 33

* * *

After the days events, be it normal to most of the Spartans, was quite tiring to Hyacinth and not just for the fact he still had a round of sparing to get through after the river incident. His muscles were aching and he felt like slamming his body to the floor, just for the fact it looked like it was the softest thing he could sleep on. This turmoil was taking part only on the inside however, because it would practically be sure exile to let this weakness show in front of his comrades.

The mess hall was the only place left that required his attention. After that, he was free to head to his common house, designed much like everybody else's, and to take a much needed rest. Most importantly, a separation from his mind and thoughts was always best, considering his predicament in most things these days.

Everyone gathered at the mess hall, eating their meals in silence as it was always done. Every meal could not start, however, until the bones and fat were offered to the ever present Gods. Hyacinth knew quite well that they could be watching from anywhere, at any time.

The moon was already holding itself high in the sky, no doubt that the Lady Artemis was working her magic, already on the hunt for that perfect stag. Hyacinth turned his eyes away from the glowing moon and continued to walk on the dirt path toward the front door of his father's house.

Even with his meeting with Apollo and the effects of making him feel healed and refreshed had happened, it didn't last long so when his head touched the cot inside the house, he immediately fell asleep.

It only felt like seconds before his eyes opened suddenly because he felt the odd pressure of someone on top of him. Sure enough, there was Apollo in all his glowing glory, golden locks still not doing unless they were told so they stayed neatly behind his back, despite his position.

At first, Hyacinth was afraid and he completely ignored the smile on the God's face. He wasn't sure exactly why he was here and thought that maybe he found out about what had happened in the meadow. But… wouldn't he be upset if he did find out?

"What is the matter, Hyacinth?"

Apollo was still smiling as he placed the Spartan's hands above his head and began placing perfect kisses to his tan neck. The human turned his head, arguing with himself to stop Apollo. The God felt no need to stop himself as his free hand traveled down the lightly clothed body, tracing circles on the side of his thigh.

Hyacinth moaned, his legs trying to rub his lower half against Apollo's. He laughed at him and kissed the corner of his lips.

"I didn't think you would be this tight, with only being denied my touch for two days."

As he moved his hand closer to Hyacinth's center, the other was practically begging that he would touch him. Apollo stopped his kissing so he can look at the other's face and how he tried to fight what he really wanted to happen to him.

"Do you want me to touch you Hyacinth? I'm not sure you really want me to."

He practically whimpered, struggling to get his hands free from Apollo's hold. He wanted to be able to touch his body too, but he learned long ago that it was hard to please the God, and one of the most effective ways he could was the scream out his name during climax. But they were inside his house, so if he screamed, no doubt someone would come into his room.

"Then don't lie to me. Did you go to the meadow that night?"

Hyacinth unknowingly whimpered a yes.

"Were you with someone?"

This time Hyacinth held back his voice and refused to answer, despite the ever teasing hand that seemed to reject the idea of fully touching him. It was pathetic that he was already hard, so much so that it hurt.

"Don't lie to me!"

Apollo's voice suddenly grew angry as his nails began to dig into his skin, the other hand wrapping tightly around his wrists. Pleasure completely left him as he bit his lip and tightly closed his eyes.

"Artemis told me you where there! She saw you with Zephyrus! You're such a damn slut, you know that Hyacinth? Once I find that shitty excuse for a God and rip him apart, I'll come for you next."

"Apollo, please don't…"

Hyacinth sucked in a breath as a new wave of pain took over. There wasn't any doubt that he was bleeding.

"All I did was love you. All I did was love every lover I had but they constantly remind me that they are only human. Well I'm not and there isn't any way in Hades that you should think you're allowed to cheat on me. "

Apollo's voice grew dangerously steady as he took his hand away from his inner thigh to grab his legs and forced them to wrap around his waist as he straddled Hyacinth. He didn't want this, not anymore but he knew Apollo wouldn't listen to his pleas. He felt a hot breath on his ear as the God whispered,

"If I were you, I would hold my voice down."

He could hear the smile in his voice and was trying to work out what he was planning next when the tunic he was wearing was lifted up and there was a sudden and very quite forceful thrust into him. Hyacinth bit his lip, causing it to bleed as tears ran down his cheeks. It hurt more than anything he could think of. He would take training camp, the same one when he was little, and all of its hardships. He would take that any day than having to live through this.

Apollo was getting treacherously hot, and he knew that quite well. He didn't care about Hyacinth's safety or if he will end up tearing him two. He held back his own moans as he drove himself deeper, thrusting harder and faster. The tension was climbing until finally Hyacinth moaned his climax through a closed mouth, still biting down on his bleeding lip. The walls tightened around the godly member and he soon emitted his secretions into the other.

Hyacinth was completely drained and the lower half of his body was numb. He didn't bother to clean himself up as Apollo got off the cot. The God surveyed his handy work, first looking at the red wrists, the bloody chin, face mixed with sweat and tears. Then lower, eyes glistening at the semen that slightly covered his stomach and ruined the tunic. The last bit to look at the was his hole; red and bleeding. Apollo wiped his bare chest, getting rid of the misty liquid. He would have to clean himself off better later.

"Next time Hyacinth, I won't be so gentle. Maybe next time, you will think twice before lying to me."

The God disappeared in a sudden flash of light. The Spartan moaned as he turned on his side, hugging his chest. His whole body ached. He felt shattered.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, how do you guys like it? I feel a little sad for Hyacinth but he had it coming. Why would he rely on Artemis to help him? xD I have a twin and I know it would be pure stupidity to think that I wouldn't help her out with her problems. Anyway, I have more ideas for chapter five, I hope you guys will stick with me to the end. You are all my muse -^^- 3 Till next time we meet again.


	5. But I love you Hyacinth

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if there really is someone out there wanting to sue me if i don't say i don't own this myth... .

**A/N:** Ok, here is chapter 5 everyone, sorry for the long wait and terrible spelling mistakes x.x Really I am VERY sorry about that -sniffle- Anyway, thank you all for commenting, you are too kind ^-^ Ummm yea.. -thinks about other things- OH YEA! My sad excuse for not writing recently was because I am currently involved with a slash RP that's about K-Pop bands :3 hotness i tell you haha But i just sort of fell out of this but I will will myself to get back into things. [: Please enjoy

* * *

The next morning was a challenge, even for the experience Spartan. It hurt to walk at all, and even before breakfast he was deadly close to suddenly collapsing. Ever step brought a shock up his spine and it was a lot harder to conceal that he was in pain. Hyacinth hated feeling this way because it showed weakness and a Spartan wasn't weak.

Hyacinth was walking toward one of the training area's to see if maybe he could try to at least practice somewhat when he suddenly leaned against a stone wall of a house. He had already lost his breath and he didn't even walk more than a few feet. A high general walked over to him, always holding that grave face like whomever he was talking to had done something wrong.

"The Elders would like a word with you, Hyacinth."

The prince nodded and pushed himself off the wall, toward the new direction of the Elder's building, a place where they frequently met to discuss topics concerning Sparta.

His backside was stinging so badly that it felt like Hades was dancing on it when he finally reached the building. Opening the wood door, Hyacinth tried hard not to rest his weight on it. Showing that he was hurt in front of the Elder Council was even worse than going out in battle with this pain. He would much rather take death than shame.

"He really did you hard, didn't he?"

The words formed behind him, followed by a soft chuckle from a soft voice. Right after Hyacinth closed the door, he turned suddenly so see Zephyrus, sitting on the long rectangular table where the council should have been sitting. The small room was empty other than themselves.

"Where are the Elders?"

He stared at the God with unwavering courage and didn't even flinch when he was suddenly right in front of him, seeming to have moved faster and quieter than air itself. Zephyrus had the sides of his dark brown hair tied behind his head and he didn't bother wearing clothes again. His large wings were folded in, close to his back and making him look a lot more human. He raised his hand to hold the other's jaw and lifted it so the warrior had no other choice but to look at him.

"For a Spartan, you really are quite stupid. "

The God leaned in to kiss his human lips. Hyacinth closed his eyes and wanted to move his head away but the grip on his chin was too strong. Zephyrus pulled away after giving the soft kiss and looked puzzled.

"Do you really enjoy it rough?"

The question caught Hyacinth off guard and he took a step back after his jaw was released. The room was really starting to feel hot suddenly. He glared at the God.

"Leave. Please."

Zephyrus smiled brightly but instead of leaving, he turned around and walked slowly back to the desk, sitting comfortably on it. The space between them brought Hyacinth some comfort and he felt like he could relax, at least somewhat, and have an actual conversation with the God but that wasn't what the other wanted. It was obvious by his face.

A small gust of wind touched his cheek, brushing his blond hair out his face. Hyacinth turned his head and swatted at the air, but it's nearly impossible to stop the wind.

"I told you to leave."

"And you can't order me."

The God merely thought that this was good fun; didn't he know that Apollo was after him? He must have because he knew what Apollo had done to him the night before. The wind continued it's search of is skin by going through his armored chest, pressing against his muscled stomach. Hyacinth could feel it inch it's way forever lower, stopping at his lower organ. He broke eye contact with Zephyrus for only a second, trying to fight off the urge to get hard. However, when he opened his eyes, the God was no longer on the desk, but behind him. Hyacinth could feel his hands exactly as they wrapped around his chest. It was like he was under the armor, and in a sense, he was.

"Zephryus stop…"

He stopped his advance with the wind and seemed to sound crisper in tone.

"You should really learn to hold your tongue Hyacinth. Especially when there are people around that are stronger than you. Way stronger. "

It suddenly felt like his member was grabbed and the hold on it was squeezing unimaginably fast. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, there wasn't a way he could stop this. His body thrusted into the invisible hand of its own accord.

"W-why are y-"

"Why am I doing this? Because I like you Hyacinth. I want to show you that I won't hurt you like that hot headed man that _says_ he does. If he does, why would he hurt you like that?"

Zephyrus' voice floated into the air and filled his ears, his mind. It made him feel good and he moved his hands behind him to hold onto the God's leg's, leaning into him. His body told him that he wanted more, a lot more. Hyacinth heard a chuckle inside his ear.

"You're much too sore to handle me, Spartan. However, I won't just leave you with nothing."

That "hand" around his length felt like it was pumping him and he moaned again, throwing his head back to rest on the shoulder's of the God. It was hard to believe that the only contact that the other was giving him was the wrapped hands that held his waist. In a matter of few seconds, Hyacinth was on the floor and the loud moan of his climax still ringing in his ears. Zephyrus had left at that exact moment that he had released his seed. His backside was still stinging as he picked himself up off the floor.

There really wasn't a story that he could think of to explain why he just did this in the council's building. And telling them that it was Zephyrus just made the other feel too uncomfortable so decided to leave the building as quietly as he could, hoping for the life of him that no one heard him. No one, including Apollo.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness, but i do hope that you enjoyed it. I was a little short on time but I plan to update soon ^-^ Love you all my faithful readers :D Thanks for putting so much faith in meeeeee ^-^


	6. Things are Going Down

**A/N:** Hello there, Lemo here ^-^ Thank you all for your support but I think you give me too much credit, haha. I am sorry that I keep you all waiting but I have TERRIBLE commitment issues :3 As well as spelling errors and such So please forgive me and not get too mad. So as a little intro, I wanted to say that this chapter involves fighting and not smut xD Which I seem to like too much haha But yes, I do hope you like it because I don't think I write it too well but yes :D Hope you enjoy. Ummmm -thinks- OH YES! I am totally and utterly obsessed with K-Pop, mostly Big Bang, SS501, Super Junior (new ELF here, bare with me), and DBSK. And I am very curious to know if I have any fans out there that like them too and if so... I will make a one-shot for you :D Or I could make a one shot for those who want it but I'm not too good with many manga. I am mostly good with Death Note and Naruto and such but I don't think I would want to write and Naruto xD Yes. Also, I only do yaoi, I can't stand writing about straight sex haha. I also could do Merthur/Arlin for those who like Merlin... Ok I'll stop talking now xD

**Disclaimer:** Really, I think by this point its not needed but whateve. Better to play it safe. I. Don't. Own. Greek. Mythology.

**Warning: **WAY too late to add this but sure, why not! :D Yaoi, don't like, don't read.

* * *

The sun had set into a pretty red and orange fire over the mountain tops. The moon would have been noticed in the night sky had it not been for the hefty rain clouds gathering at a frightening fast pace. Oh course it was Zeus' doing. He had heard his son's complaints about some human lover he was currently with and how Zephyrus seemed to be messing things up for them. The constant angry face from the other was something quite new to see on someone that usually was carefree and happy but it sure was rubbing him the wrong way. It hadn't even been a four days and he already had a headache.

Apollo was in the clouds, searching the sky for that God he currently was loathing over. His skin wasn't glowing, as it usually would have been. However, his eyes seemed to be burning with fire and his skin to touch was as hot as that giant ball he lugged around the sky.

Zephyrus wasn't stupid to the commotion currently underway with Apollo. He knew that the other was looking for him and no doubt would a squabble take place. He could sense the air get electrified by Zeus as he walked on the wind, pushing the clouds aside. Some nymphs from the sky had whispered into his ear about the intent of Apollo wanting to meet with him as well as the direction he was walking. He just wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

After about a minute or so, a large portion of the dark rain clouds were pushed apart to show the two men each other's presence. Zephyrus was met with a hard glare while he gave a casual smile, as if this was the most natural and comfortable to meet another God. In the distance, a crack of the thunder could be heard as Apollo radiated his uncomfortable heat, raising the temperature a few degrees. The wind God spread his large wings as a slight counter to their power show off.

It took a few minutes for the staring contest to end. Apollo was the first to make a move at the other, suddenly flashing in front of him and grabbing him by the neck. He lifted him higher into the air, causing a lightning to be struck down to the mortals down below. Zephyrus wasn't fazed by the strength of the other God but the heat was getting annoying. In a second he kicked the other's chest, sending him backward with a very powerful gust of wind.

Apollo reluctantly disappeared amongst the coverage of the rain fluffs in the night sky.

"Do you ever talk first?"

Zephyrus smirked as he looked around his surroundings, unconsciously rubbing his slightly burned neck. The God really was a hot head at times. He also wasn't one to fight much either.

Apollo walked out a few feet from him, throwing a punch that was met by a block of one large white wing. It burnt the feathers and seared its way toward the face of the lesser God, sending him through the air and steadily falling toward the ground.

The rain began to fall and the clouds moved to surround Apollo. No matter how hard the droplets seemed to rain from the sky, it never seemed to get him wet. The golden eyes glowed dimly as he looked around him.

"What the fuck do you think you can get at Zephyrus?"

"I'm trying to get at your lover. Isn't that obvious?"

The voice seemed to surround him but Apollo couldn't pin point the origin. He turned quickly in place only to feel the slight shift of air behind him. As he quickly turned, golden strands turning when he did, Apollo had to move swiftly to the right to avoid the punch the other tried to land at the back of his head. He grabbed the wrist, twisted, and turned his body so that he threw Zephyrus behind him.

This had happened in a matter of two seconds but the God of wind wasn't so slow to respond. He opened his wings, adjusting himself slightly because of the punctured wing and landed softly on a dark cloud. Electricity snapped at his sandaled toes but he ignored it.

The storm around them wasn't getting any better; winds increased dangerously because of Zephyrus, the heat never dropped a degree and lightning did a well enough job to light up the sky a few seconds. It must have been Hades on Earth for the humans down below.

Zephyrus was no longer smiling but sported a determined look as he studied Apollo's still form. The other seemed to be doing the same thing. After a moment of not talking, the sun God finally opened his mouth.

"I'm not going to let you have him. He loves me."

Zephyrus cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure about that? As I recall, I never hurt him a jealous fit."

That brought Apollo over the edge as he rammed his body against the other harshly, sending them both hurtling toward the ground. Neither one of them could focus on stopping themselves because Apollo was throwing punch after punch at Zephyrus while the other couldn't do anything but block and spin countless times in the pouring rain. A bolt of lighting slid in between their bodies just as the golden haired God pulled back to throw another fist in his face.

That momentary distraction carried Apollo's eyes to the ground getting ready to slam them both. He wouldn't have been able to get a chance to roll over fast enough to be sure that it would be Zephyrus that would meet Gaia with a hard thud. So he pulled himself off the other and shot back into the upper atmosphere, safely amongst the clouds.

"He's mine Zephyrus!"

Apollo screamed it, waiting for the God to show himself again. It took a few seconds but he appeared a good hundred feet away on a puffy grey cloud, not looking pleased at all.

"Why not let him choose Apollo?"

The sun God was getting angry again.

"Because he's a human! They aren't prepared to make such a decision on their own."

Surely Zephyrus wasn't that stupid to think such a thing but with the way a glint seemed to appear in his eyes and how his wings spread far, exposing himself entirely, made Apollo cautious.

"Well lets find out then, shall we?"

Zephyrus disappeared with a large push of wind and a clap of thunder. The golden hair God waited for a fraction of a second before running as fast as he could to Hyacinth's house.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how did you like it? I think it was slightly short but I hope you won't mind too much. Your comments really do fill my heart with muse ^-^ It makes me fill with muse :D I will update soon, and for those who want to request a one-shot, email me at , k? I will be happy to reply to your lovely selves. As a little treat, this fanfiction should end in about two more chapters :D And once that happens... I will make a WHOLE HELL of a lot of To-Dae (TopxDaesung) big bang fan fiction because I love that pairing *most recently loved, yes* and there isn't enough out there in the world. However, if you want to write something for this prospective writer, I would love you forever, and even add you on facebook :D Unless that's too creepy... Ok hahaha I will go now. Leave comments below because I love you all ^-^ And I know you love meeee... At least I hope. [:


	7. The Spartan's Choice

**A/N:** Two things before I go on a little rant- 1) Yes I know I switched this around with the disclaimer xD 2)and yes this one is sort of short again Dx Sorry about that but I hope that the quick update was worth it ^-^ This chapter is about "The Spartan's Choice" :D See how I worked that in? xDD Sorry little happy moment there haha. Hope you enjoy, leave comments at the bottom yada yada [: I would like to thank my first reviewer and fan again, Ehwaz-Ansuz-Kano. This was written so quickly because your review threw muse at me over the screen of my laptop xD... It hit me hard u.u Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Greek Myth -.-

**Warning:** contents contain Yaoi xD Still too late but whatever. Deal with it :P

* * *

The storm over head wasn't a big enough distraction for the spent Spartan. He was much too tired to wake up because of a few loud bangs in the air. However, it seemed to have a toll on his dreams because it currently wasn't a nice one. He couldn't stop seeing the angry face of Apollo as he raped his and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Just as Apollo had thrusted into him, Hyacinth sat up straight. A clap of thunder rang in his ears as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

His room was rather dark, except for the occasional flash of Zeus' weapon striking the ground. Hyacinth wondered if there was something done recently that could be making him so distraught. Rubbing his temple, he sighed. The night didn't seem to be letting up and his mind was a bit too worked up to sleep properly but that was all he really wanted; to sleep.

As the blond hair turned over on his small cot, his eyes widened when he saw a sudden figure in his room. He shot out of bed and reached for his sword that was never far placed his bed but the intruder was too fast. He knocked the weapon easily aside and grabbed the young man's wrist to press him close. Looking up, Hyacinth's heart stopped as he noticed the nonchalant smile of Zephyrus.

No sooner did this happen did Apollo arrive. The ground cracked under his feat, rivaling the strength of the thunder outside. He looked beyond pissed when he noticed that his lover was pressed against the God he certainly wanted to torture for eternity.

Hyacinth pushed himself away but his wrist was still being held tightly. He ignored the pain and looked sincerely at Apollo but he couldn't find the words to speak to him. It didn't even seem like he wanted to talk either.

The sun God was radiating so much heat that Hyacinth could feel himself sweating again. He was glaring daggers at Zephyrus for still holding on to something that didn't belong to him. He clenched one hand into a fist and the winged God finally let his grasp loosen enough for Hyacinth to take his hand away.

The mortal took a few steps to the middle of the room and watched the two terribly strong beings, having no idea why they both were here and barely moving an inch. The silence dragged on as they both locked eye contact and the sound of the storm growing more intense never seemed to rest. Hyacinth grabbed his sword just for the feeling of being protected slightly.

"Put it down Hyacinth."

Zephyrus still hadn't looked away from Apollo's hard gaze.

"We came here to ask you something."

The golden eyes looked to his beloved lover for a second before watching the movements of the other immortal. He didn't dare trust him.

Hyacinth was beyond confused and didn't listen to them when asked to put down the sword. It wasn't like it could hurt them anyway.

"Why are you both here?"

There was a tad of annoyance in Hyacinth's voice as he watched the two vigorously. Zephyrus inwardly smiled at the courage he displayed while in the presence of people that could kill him without even realizing.

"It is we that are to ask questions. Not the other way around."

Apollo seemed to get calmer, or at least that was Hyacinth's prediction on the matter because the heat in the room seemed to go down, but it wasn't enough to stop the sweat from rolling down his forehead and falling from his chin.

"Who is it Hyacinth?"

Another round of silence passed. The mortal had no idea what they were talking about and the heat rose once more. Zephyrus smirked at Apollo.

"Who do you choose!"

The sun God's voice boomed to the heavens, shaking the room with a dangerous stroke of lightning next to the windows. Hyacinth's heart raced as he looked from the two immortals, afraid that they would start fighting in the small room he had. He was supposed to pick one of them? For what? Why!

Zephyrus explained his wings and leaned in slightly toward Hyacinth. Apollo was just about ready to lunge at him when Hyacinth screamed.

"Apollo! I choose Apollo!"

Zephyrus frowned and finally broke that constant stare with the sun God to look at the immortal. Hyacinth couldn't read his face because in that instant, he looked like a statue, one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. His sword dropped and Apollo was behind him, wrapping his arms around the other and resting his head on Hyacinth's shoulder. The heat had completely vanished and the pain in the other's backside seemed to be disappeared completely.

Apollo was smirking at Zephyrus, gloating his prize at the other. The brown haired man just continued to stand there for another second before he gave the slightest hint of a glare before disappearing in a forceful cluster of pushed air.

The God held his lover tightly until the wind passed. Hyacinth turned around, still slightly confused with the whole matter but Apollo was smiling. He looked absolutely perfect, as he always did; his golden hair shining subtly, never a strand out of place, and his long toga having the whitest of white put in to the mystery material.

"What was the reason for me choosing?"

His voice was soft and as he searched the sun colored eyes but they didn't show anything he wanted to know. Apollo still had his hands around his waist greedily.

"To show that you do truly love me."

The smile never faded as he leaned into the short distance between them and kissed his lips ever so softly. This was a stark contrast to what had happened before in their last encounter. Hyacinth wasn't sure exactly what to do because he wasn't expecting this situation. He never told the other that he loved him, not even the words strongly liked left his lips. But he could be blamed for thinking it.

Giving into the moment, and because his brain was getting a bit fuzzy from Apollo's continuous happy feeling washing over him, Hyacinth kissed back, wrapping his hands slowly around the other's neck. He opened his mouth when he felt the warm tongue trace his lips, allowing entrance.

Apollo's tan, strong arms placed themselves firmly on the other's hips as he directed Hyacinth to the bed behind him. They didn't bother taking note that the storm outside practically stopped and the moon was peaking through the clouds, shining a bit brighter.

* * *

**A/N:** Sadly, I was right. This ended rather quickly but with any hope, i might actually start writing the LAST CHAPTER tonight [: And then I could find something else to write about... maybe. Not sure because I don't have any ideas except for the To-Dae I was thinking about but I may hold that off to just reading some one else's work xD I would like to thank everyone for their nice comments and support, this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for your liking of my story [: Love you all and I will update sooooooon ^-^ Oh and as another side note, I didn't want to add smut in this chapter because I feel like I do it too much but if it is wanted/requested, I wouldn't mind adding an extra chapter [: Or not, that's fine too. Ta ta my fellow readers!


	8. Hyacinth

**A/N:** Yay! Last chapter ^^ I am so happy that I am finished with this so I can start writing other things. Haha I know I could have written more than one thing at a time but I felt like I would have abandoned this chapter. I would like to add a word of note- There is a an epilogue at the end and that it is purely made up by me, yes Lemoluv, thank you ^^ I thought that leaving it the way it was in the myth is very cute and all but I just really needed to add it. [:Thank you for all the support my little angels.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine EXCEPT for the epilogue -^^- not the characters though, duh

**Warning: **Not needed -.-

* * *

~FEW DAYS LATER~

Hyacinth couldn't imagine a happier time in his life. Apollo constantly wanted to be with him and sometimes when they were out either sharpening weaponry or patrolling the outskirts of the city, he could tell that the God was around just by receiving a simple wink from a nearby soldier with odd golden eyes or sometimes the sun would shine at its highest point and rather than drain the energy from his body, increasing his body temperature, Hyacinth felt refreshed as if he could take on a whole row of Persians single handedly.

Best of all, today was their little meeting on a nearby hill, just on the outskirts of Sparta. He bid farewell to Profidius and started walking. The sky was clear as it always happened to be when Apollo was nearby.

Walking alone allowed the blonde to think, which didn't tend to do well. No matter how hard he tried to shake it, the thoughts of that strange day with Zephyrus and Apollo in his room, practically starting a war inside his room. The sun God made sure that he had restful sleeps, free from any possible nightmares but he couldn't keep the image of a glaring Zephyrus out of his head for long.

Hyacinth shivered even though he wasn't cold, and there wasn't even the breeze. There never seemed to be a breeze recently… He sighed as the sandals scrapped the rocky ground, walking upwards toward the top of the hill. Glancing a look up, he couldn't see anybody there but his godly lover did like to be "fashionably" late.

The grass steadily rose taller and the opening showed itself before him. The warrior looked around, wondering what exactly the other had planned on doing today when a slight brush of heat graced his cheek. He turned around to see a smiling Apollo, holding a discus. He sported the familiar toga; pearl white with golden lining except he wore a golden leafed laurel on top of his head. It shined almost as bright as his eyes that locked on to Hyacinth.

The mortal smiled at him and then looked at the discus, looking confused. Where they just going to play a game of catch?

Apollo seemed to read his mind as he tossed the stone disk from hand to hand.

"I wanted to test how strong you are Hyacinth. I bet I can throw it stronger _and_ farther."

Hyacinth shook his head, revealing a broad grin. He was like this sometimes, always needing to challenge the other to something petty just for the fun of it. He shook his shoulders and walked to Apollo, hand out for the discus.

"Fine, you're on."

Apollo leaned forward to kiss the other briefly on the lips before handing him the toy. This brought the other to thinking.

"What does the winner get?"

"Well… If you win, I will _think_ about letting you be on top. And if I win then you have to tell me you love me."

Hyacinth rolled his eyes at the conditions, the God was too busy laughing to care that the other was irritated. Even though it was true, Hyacinth did love Apollo, he never told him that he did. Maybe it was a Spartan thing holding him back from telling the way he feels but either way, he didn't care. He nodded his head and took a few steps away. If he was going to try and beat a God, it was wise to stretch first.

Apollo watched, amusement written on his face. He couldn't help himself when he slid right behind Hyacinth, placing his hands on the man's hips. The mortal instantly turned around, pointing a finger at the perfectly innocent face.

"Hey no. If we're going to do this, then you will have to wait."

Apollo frowned and snuggled his head into the crook of Hyacinth's neck.

"But you look so hot when you stretch in front of me. It's like your teasing me!"

Hyacinth laughed but didn't move away from him.

"Then don't watch. I plan on beating you so step back."

Apollo huffed in frustration and stepped back reluctantly. There was no chance in Hades that the God was going to allow the other to win this. He was tempted to add another rule onto the game just for the sake of being ignored.

Hyacinth placed Apollo on the far edges of his mind as he starred into the blue sky. Taking in a few deep breaths, he kneeled down slightly and ran a few paces, throwing the discus into the air. It flew high and far and eventually was out of sight, landing somewhere among the trees across the field of his vision. Rather proud of himself, Hyacinth turned around, smiling at Apollo.

The other was examining his nails as if he hadn't seen anything special and laughed when his lover pushed him lightly in the shoulder. He was already holding another discus in his hand, and Hyacinth knew long ago you just didn't ask Apollo too many questions.

"Watch and learn baby."

Apollo winked a golden eye and took a few steps forward. He didn't even strain himself as he threw his arm forward, sending the disk straight into the clouds. It disappeared instantly.

Hyacinth smirked at the sky, then Apollo.

"One more try."

Apollo waved his hand and started walking away. He didn't care how long they played this game because Hyacinth wasn't going to win but it was nice to know that he didn't give up either.

"Fine. It's going to come back down, co catch it and-"

By this time Hyacinth was no longer paying attention to the other as he kept his eyes on the sky. It wouldn't be long for the discus to come back, crashing to the earth. He was too focused to notice the familiar breeze that touched his cheek.

Apollo, however, noticed this and turned around instantly. Zephyrus was near by and he knew exactly what he had done. That breeze of wind had come from above and it was only the aftermath of what the wind God had done.

Zephyrus had seen the two lovers playing and in a bitter rage, pushed the discus faster to the earth, increasing its power and speed to a dangerous level. By the time Apollo was at Hyacinth's side, yelling at him, the mortal had already been struck in the head.

The sun God fell to the ground with the limp body of Hyacinth in his arms, head bleeding down to drip on the ground. Tears formed on the golden eyes as he leaned over his body, shoulders shaking as he cried. He screamed out Hyacinth's name in anger and held the lifeless body closer to him.

The sun was covered by clouds in an instant, followed by a crack of thunder from Zeus. He was mad at his son for being foolish enough to love such a fragile creature, but Apollo wasn't listening. He just continued to kneel on the ground with the bleeding body of Hyacinth… The man he loved.

It took nearly the whole day for Apollo to finally release the body. He placed it on the ground and looked precariously at the flower that stood up next to him.

"Hyacinth…"

He whispered the words while lightly touching the purple petals. This was his flower now.

~*~*~* EPILOUGE *~*~*~

Apollo sat on a large rock, looking out across the foamy water of the ocean. It clashed with the rocks down below the steep drop. A strong breeze bushed against his shining hair but he ignored the world around him. The sun had already disappeared underneath the earth, so he was taking his time to relax.

Zeus had instructed his son, after that fateful accident a week ago or so, to calm down. The urge to burn the earth under him was great but he was reminded that the humans were meant to live. The reason behind that was beyond him. Apollo was more concerned with the fact he would destroy Hyacinth's flower.

A woman in a flowing grown walked up slowly behind him. Apollo heard her steps clearly, despite the noise his uncle tended to make. Her head was down and didn't seem to mind that her brown curls were blowing out at odd angles. When she reached the large boulder that Apollo was sitting on, she stopped.

Nothing was said between the two for several minutes. Apollo never was an impatient man.

"Well?"

"He told me one thing."

He voice was drowned out by the ocean and his patience really was nearly snapped.

"He said… you win."

Apollo took in a deep breath and looked at the boulder below him. He lifted his hand to signal for the girl to leave.

A soft smile appeared on the God's perfect features.

-END OF THE SPARTAN'S CHOICE-

* * *

**A/N: **Don't ask me why I placed the first chapter with END as well. Haha that was stupid but whatever. I really hope that you loved the story as much as I had to fight my procrastination [: i am thinking of starting a live journal but not sure. Haha yea... Well what I am mostly going to write now will probably only go on there but I will post it here in Fanfiction. Ummm.. the reason for that is because its about Korean Pop [K-pop] and It is just two total different things from myth to boy bang slash xD Any who, that's what I will be doing. I apologize for the mistakes and for your tears (doubt there will be any) but I once again thank you for the love! [:

-side note- yes the girl is Delphi. I thought she could go into the underworld... so yea


End file.
